


Back-to-back

by Sasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "i don't like you but i want you anyways" kinda relationship, Biting, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, demanding Tsukki, intercrural, it's basically porn, nipple play (kinda), slightly D/S if you squint?, whinning Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha/pseuds/Sasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima goes to Kageyama's place one afternoon. Tobio's mom think they're studying.<br/>She couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-to-back

**Author's Note:**

> So i posted « i'm gonna write a pwp right now, first one to give me a pairing and a kink it's for them \o » and Lee went like :  
> KAGTSUKKI  
> And then they couldn't remember the name of this kink they love, so of course i guessed it was intercrural. I call it true friendship when you remember someone's kinks better than them <3
> 
> It's been A LONG LONG time since i wrote (and finished) a fanfiction and posted it vv please be kind (also it's my first one in English, so sorry for the mistakes :'D)

Kageyama's mom was the one who opened the door when Tsukishima rang the bell. He saluted her with a polite bow, but stayed tense until he was in Tobio's room with the door closed between them and her.  
There wasn't supposed to be anybody home apart from Kageyama. They had to come up with some study session story, as his mother apparently had changed her mind and wouldn't leave the house so soon.

“It's not my fault” muttered Kageyama between his teeth while Tsukki kept glaring at him from behind his history book.

“It's certainly not /mine/” he sneered in answer before dropping the book on the carpet and crawling towards the other boy. “Your mom's office is at the other end of the house right...”

“Yeah but...”

“Shut up” grumbled Tsukki as he roughly kissed Kageyama, still on all four on the floor.

He pushed the book out of Tobio's hands and straddled his hips in a fluid movement, tongue slipping past Kageyama's lips to taste him. The setter hesitated for just a slip second before gripping his shoulders and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.

That was what Tsukki came for. Not to study, or talk, or even watch a volley video like they sometimes did at Tanaka's place. No, he came for the hot, messy, wet kisses that made Kageyama out of breath. For the breathy little moans that he would get out of him later, for the hidden thrill of feeling their bodies aching against one another.

Tsukki dipped his head and went for Kageyama's throat, licking at his skin and breathing against his jugular. He went down until he pulled the collar of his shirt out of the way and sucked at the soft skin over his collarbone, making Tobio bit his lips and swallow heavily.

“You want me to bite you, hm?” he knew his voice was slightly lower than usual and that Kageyama usually liked it when he talked to him like that.

Kageyama looked away, cheeks pink and bottom lip still trapped under his teeth. That certainly would not do it for Tsukki, and he kissed gently his way to the dip where Kageyama's collarbone met his shoulder. A spot he knew was sensitive and sent goosebumps all over the setter's body, when he was a bit rough with his teeth on it.  
But for now he let just his lips brush the skin, gently poking it with a soft tongue from time to time. Enough to tease, but not nearly enough to satisfy.

Kageyama's hand slipped on the nape of his neck, a slight pressure pushing Tsukishima's face more closely to his body. Tsukki smirked against his skin.

“Did you want something?” he knew Tobio could hear the grin in his voice as his fingers tensed on his scalp.

“Yeah...” growled Kageyama, clearly embarrassed “...bite me you asshole.”

Tsukishima hummed under his breath in contentment. He licked again at Kageyama's collarbone, all soft and hot, waiting for the setter to twitch in impatience under him before biting roughly. Kageyama's body arched against him, head thrown back with a hand clenched on his mouth as the other pulled at Tsukki's soft short hair. Tobio's moans were not muffled enough for him not to hear them, and Tsukki bit again before sucking hard on the already bruised skin just to make Kageyama do this high-pitched sound again.

That's when Kageyama's mom suddenly knocked on the door. When she entered the room a few seconds after, both boys had their noses stuck in books with looks of concentration on their faces. She informed them she was on her way out and said goodbye to Tsukishima with a gentle smile.  
If Tsukki had been a better boy maybe he would have feel slightly guilty. But he wasn't.

They both waited without moving until she left the house and the sound of her car disappeared down the street. Then Kageyama dropped his book again and went on his bed without a word.

Tsukki followed him, quickly discarding his shirt and Kageyama's before sucking at the abused skin of his chest without a beat. This time Tobio didn't even try and hide his moans. Tsukishima finally let go after leaving a big, dark red bruise on his tanned skin.  
His longer body slid further down the bed, a thigh snuggling between Kageyama's. He tongued gently at Tobio's right nipple before sucking on it relentlessly. Kageyama whimpered and clenched at his head, fingers trembling around the short blond strands.

“Come on...” he groaned between his teeth, as he pushed his crotch up to seek some well needed friction.

Tsukishima laughed around the puffed up nipple, gave it one last lick before coming back to Tobio's mouth. Kageyama wouldn't look at him, head turned away on the pillow and frowning darkly, in total contradiction with his red cheeks and bitten lips. Tsukki lowered his face and chuckled in Kageyama's ear, bringing his thigh up and pressing it to his aching groin.

Tobio tried, and failed, to bit back his whine, hips rolling against Tsukki's strong thigh. He could feel his boxers clinging to the wet tip of his cock, and the more he arched his back and pushed up, the more messy it felt.  
Strangely Tsukishima let him do as he liked, licking slowly under his ear, sucking his earlobe, nose brushing the sensitive skin at the base of his hairline.  
Tobio spread his knee a bit more and suddenly Tsukki's own aching cock was nested just under his balls. He couldn't help but moan out loud, pelvis suddenly rolling more forcefully and one leg hooked up around Tsukishima's thigh.

Tsukki's hand pushed his hips away roughly, leaving a few centimeters between the bulges in their pants. He tsked disapprovingly, his thumb rubbing just a bit to forcefully against Tobio's pelvic bone.

“Don't get cocky” his voice rang loud and clear in the room, forcing Kageyama to look up, face all twisted in frustration and arousal. He blinked a few times before frowning in resentment and looking away again. “Hey” mumbled Tsukki, voice lower but not even remotely softer “you're gonna have to say what you want, if you want anything at all.”

Tobio swallowed and pinched his lips, dark eyelashes fluttering as he muttered something unintelligible. Tsukishima arched an eyebrow and slid his hand until his thumb was pressing the head of Tobio's cock over his clothes. Kageyama arched suddenly and whined, the pressure too hard and making his eyes water.

“I-i... said I want you...” he whimpered.

“Want me to what?” Tsukki's thumb made one, then two slow circles, feeling Tobio's cock twitch painfully under it.

Kageyama voice sounded like a sob when he spoke again. “W-want you to touch me” Tsukki's thumb pressed slightly more and his voice turned high pitch on the “please” that followed.

Tsukiyama kissed him gently, all soft lips and languid tongue. He gave Tobio's cock one last barely-there brush before pushing his hips down, flipping slowly his body on the bed so then setter was spread out on his stomach.

“Spread your thighs” he mumbled against Kageyama's nape, and slid between his legs when the setter obeyed.

Tobio's body was tense, back arched and shaking legs, his fingers clenched on the sheets and his face hidden under his too long bangs. Tsukishima's long hands circled his hips, tilting his ass and rubbing slowly his own crotch against it.  
He bit his lip, not willing to let any sound out, focused on the ones Kageyama was making under him. It didn't take long before his breathy moans grew louder, his legs spreading wider. Tsukki's hands slid on his skin, fingers brushing the soft flesh under the waistband of his boxers.

Tsukishima bend over, his face snuggling between Tobio's neck and shoulder. Kageyama arched even more in the movement, hips rolling back on instinct between Tsukki's hot palms, his littles “ah... ah... ah...” becoming desperate.

“Do you wanna come like this?” Tsukki groaned, so close himself it was too hard to keep his voice even.

Kageyama froze, then slowly pushed his hands from the pillow he was clenching. Without a word he grabbed the waistband of his pants and pushed them until his ass laid bare under Tsukki.  
Tsukishima grabbed a tanned cheek, a bit mesmerized at the contrast with his own pale skin, its softness, and the way it fitted so well in his hand. Tobio squirmed under his touch, goosebumps running up his back.

“What do you want me to do with that ass of yours?” he knew his voice was hoarse with arousal now, that Tobio could hear it.

Without waiting for an answer he resumed his previous position, his cock straining against his pants, hard and painful when he pressed it just under Tobio's bubble-butt. He kept his hips rolling slowly, mouth on Kageyama's neck again and voice rough in his ears.

“You want me to eat you out? Tongue you and finger you, so you'll come without me even touching your cock?” He hummed under his breath as Tobio shivered but didn't say anything. “No? Maybe you want me to spank you? Clap on that beautiful ass of yours, let red marks on you, hurt you so that you'll think about it Monday in class when you'll wiggle that ass on your chair...”

He kept rocking against him, but Tobio still had his mouth shut, biting his bottom lip with his thighs shivering. With a smirk Tsukki suddenly understood exactly what it was that Tobio wanted.

“Want me to fuck between your legs?” he licked under the setter's ear, voice breathy and smug.

Kageyama's whine and the sudden tension in his back made Tsukki chuckled with delight. He quickly extended his hand to open the bedside table drawer, where a little bottle of lube waited for him. He straitened and opened quickly his pants as Tobio's breath became ragged with anticipation beneath him.

Without a word of notice he squirted lube directly under Tobio's ass cheeks, making him jump and whine loudly at the cold liquid on his hot skin. He didn't wait before sliding his hard cock directly between Tobio's thighs, spreading lubing everywhere.

Tsukishima couldn't help his moan this time, hands quivering on Tobio's ass as his cock pushed against the hot, strong muscles of Kageyama's thighs. He felt the head of his cock brush tight, round balls and suddenly Tobio was the one in control.

He couldn't do anything more than watch in awe, breath harsh and clenching hands, as Kageyama moved under him. His hips kept rolling, faster and harder, dragging Tsukki's hard cock between his clenched thighs, moaning shamelessly when the soaked tip pushed under his balls or slid next to his own hard-on.

Both their pelvis, cocks, thighs were soaked with lube and precome, their movements spreading it all over and making everything wet and hot.

“Come... come on!” Breathed Tobio around a moan “fuck me... come on”

Tsukki whimpered at his voice, feeling overwhelmed and so close. He grabbed Tobio by the side of his ass, thumbs digging just under his cheeks and fucked his thighs, all low moans and rough slaps.

“Harder, h-haarder” the setter whimpered, his voice sounding like a sob, “am so close... Tsukki I'm so close...”

Tsukishima moaned out right and felt his cock twitch as he pushed again against Tobio's, and came still rocking between his thighs. Kageyama shivered, suddenly silent before coming in a high-pitched whine, hips rolling desperately with Tsukki's still hard cock pressed between his soaked thighs.

 

When Kageyama felt like he could think again, Tsukishima wasn't on the bed anymore. He just had the time to frown before the other boy entered the room with a wet towel. He was only wearing his boxers, his long, pale body looking a bit cold.  
Without a word he removed Tobio's pants and boxers all the way down his legs, and gently began cleaning his thighs and cock. His gestures were calm and soothing, hands stroking his skin and the hot towel passing again and again were his skin was red from too much friction.

Once the cleaning done, Kageyama silently put his pajama bottom on and bury himself under his comforter. Tsukki hesitated at the edge of the bed. They usually didn't talk after sex, and just parted ways for the day.  
Today had felt... slightly different though.

Tobio sighed heavily and threw an arm to the other side of the bed, pulling the comforter in an invite.

Tsukki slid in bed next to him.

They still slept back-to-back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow my random reblogs and multi-fandoms/ships stuff you can find me here http://youthandfury.tumblr.com \o


End file.
